A Christmas to remember *Part 1*
by snitch
Summary: Someone deleted this whole series and now I'm sad.....
1. Default Chapter Title

*~~Authors note~~*  
Well after months of coming to FFN and reading all the great stories everyone posts,I have finally decided to write something of my own,and share it with you guys! Oh and by the way,I'm one of those people who prefer H/R more than H/H so if you guys dont really like H/R,i suggest you guys don't read any further, 'cause i tend to get extremely mushy......Anyway,  
on to my first fic then!   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It's awfully cold this year,isn't it?"said Hermione Granger who was walking with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry saw the Hogwarts grounds from one of the windows they passed,and it seemed as though somebody with an awfully large paint brush decided to paint everything white,because they had nothing else to do.  
Infront of him were his two best friends; there was Hermione,who was a pretty and very studious young witch who had an obsession with house-elf rights during their 4th year,although now she seemed to have accepted the fact that serving people was what house-elfs did best.  
And then there was Ron Weasley,who was starting another argument with Hermione about the the weather.  
Yes,Ron was the sarcastic one.  
He and Hermione would have a big argument at least once a week.  
But even though Ron would often be sarcastic and make jokes (usually about Proffessor Trelawney),Harry knew he could trust Ron with his life,no matter what happened....In the meantime though,Harry had to deal with Ron and Hermione's bickering.  
  
"Oh,will you two stop it," said Harry,grabbing the both of them by their arms and walking in between them,  
  
"Its Christmas you know,and I'm looking forward to a well deserved Snape-free vacation.Not you two bickering all month,"and Harry let go of their arms.  
  
"Sorry Harry",said Hermione.Harry was just about to agree with her when Hermione abruptly continued,  
  
"its just that Ron,over there keeps on saying-",  
  
"Me!?" said Ron,in mock surprise,  
  
"Hermione,what is wrong about wondering what happens to the giant squid when the lake freezes!?"  
  
"Whats wrong is that,you won't believe me when I say that only the top part of the lake freezes! I mean, its all there in Hogwarts a history you know."  
  
"I will not believe you,because I think that not all of the books you read are right Hermione!" retorted Ron.  
  
And soon the two were onto a new subject to argue about ; Hermione's books.  
Harry,who was still walking between them,didn't really care what happened to the squid,or whether or not Hermione's books were all right,infact he thought that Ron and Hermione's whole sparring session was silly.  
But Harry left it at that.  
Sure,their arguments were annoying,but after knowing Ron and Hermione for 5 long years Harry had mastered the time-tested art of "Ignoring two bickering people".  
Besides,Harry always knew that Ron and Hermione only argued with each other because they liked each other.  
Ah yes,Harry knew alright.He saw Ron's jealousy over Krum in there fourth year.He saw Hermione frown when Fleur Delacour smiled at Ron.He also found a miniature arm that was snapped off a small model of a Bulgarian Quidditch player(which he suspected was Krum) under Ron's bed.  
And all the other times,one of them got jealous over someone who was a "potential threat".  
Harry knew,but he just could'nt believe how they could like each other without even noticing themselves.  
  
"Flobberworms",said Ron as they stood infront of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
They had reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and soon they were inside,heading for their usual corner which was near the fireplace and a tall frosty window.  
  
It was when Hermione put down the 5th book she was carrying in her arms,on the table,when all three of them heard a tapping sound from outside the window.  
All three looked outside and saw a big owl wearing something like a school crest,much like the school owls at Hogwarts did,tapping from the outside of the tall window.  
Ron stood up and opened the window to let the owl in.  
  
"Who's it for?"asked Harry,as Hermione untied the letter from the owls leg,while Ron held the owl still.  
  
Hermione turned the envelope over and to their surprise found that it was addressed to Hermione.  
Or rather Herm-own-ninny.  
  
"Well its for me..."replied Hermione blankly.  
  
Harry knew only one person who called Hermione that way,and he glanced up at Ron,to see what his reaction was,but Ron was too busy trying to pull his homework out from under the big school owl's talons.  
Harry looked back at Hermione,and saw her reading with a small grin playing on her face.Ron, who was still tugging on his homework finally said,  
  
"Well then-Get off you stupid owl! -who is it from and what -does it say?".  
  
After a few moments,Hermione looked up from the letter with a big grin,and said in a quiet voice,as though trying not to be heard...  
  
"Viktor."  
  
"WHAT?" said Ron and at that very same moment the piece of homework he was tugging at ripped and Ron toppled over landing on his back with a loud thump.  
  
The big school owl flew over and landed on the back of Harry's chair,trying to get away from the commotion.  
Hermione hurried over to Ron,but before she could help him up,Ron was on his feet ,with a mix of confusion and anger on his face.  
  
"What did he say?!" asked Ron,in a tone that reminded Harry of his uncle Vernon.  
  
"He said he was going to come and visit me this Friday.And that he would be staying for a week at Hogsmeade." said Hermione calmly,walking over to her chair and sitting down again.  
  
"B-But he can't come!! Much less stay for that matter!"   
  
Harry was beginning to see another wave of jealousy take over Ron,and tried to supress a smile,Harry always found arguments such as these very amusing.  
  
"And why not?" asked Hermione as if daring Ron to give an answer that was good enough to satisfy her.  
  
"Because...because-" Ron looked at Harry,but Harry only grinned back,stroking the Durmstrang school owl.  
  
"Because its Christmas,Hermione!" said Ron.  
  
With this Harry let out a snort of laughter,Ron had said it as though if Viktor Krum came,Christmas would somehow magically turn into Halloween.  
Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione,and it seemed as though she too was fighting the urge to laugh at Ron's lame excuse.  
  
"What?",asked a bewildered Ron looking at both of his friends.  
  
Hermione answered him through a fit of giggles,  
  
"Ron,I think it would a great idea for Viktor to come and visit us this Christmas,you could introduce him to Fred and George and everybody else-",  
"But i dont want to introdu-",  
  
Hermione continued,"Oh Ron,I'm sure Viktor would be very happy to see all of us,and we could all have fun.Right Harry?"   
  
She turned to Harry,  
  
"Er-yeah,I guess so..."said Harry.  
  
And then, before Ron could think of another reason to keepKrum from coming,  
Hermione stood up and took the Durmstrang school owl,and said   
  
"Well,now that thats settled I think I'll go write a letter to Viktor.Good night boys".  
  
She then gave Harry and Ron a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and walked over to the stairs to the girls dormitory with all her books in her arms,and a big grey owl perched on her shoulders.  
Ron just stared at Hermione's back as she walked away.Meanwhile,Harry couldn't help but wonder if the Ron-Hermione-Krum triangle could get anymore interesting than this.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~~*Authors note*~~  
Wow,i didnt think you guys would like my story....but after reading all the reviews i got ,i have just two words to say: THANK YOU!!! Now i know whats so addictive about writing fics; its the reviews we get!!! so thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers :) ok,now onto the 2nd part!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Its was Thursday evening and Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual corner talking about their next Quidditch practice.Ron you see, was the new Quidditch captain and keeper this year,much to everyone's surprise.  
It all started when Ron tried out for keeper earlier that year,and turned out to be just as good as Oliver Wood,who was the former keeper and captain.But Ron also seemed to have a hidden talent, concerning Quidditch tactics.And when he started voicing out his suggestions about their plays to George, who was Captain at that time,the Gryffindor team found themselves on a winning streak.Which made George decide that they should re-appoint a new captain (although Harry thought that this was also because George would rather be setting off dungbombs than think of new tactics),and since the whole team agreed,the title of captain was given to Ron.  
Ron was delighted ofcourse,and so were Harry and Hermione,although as of the moment their Quidditch captain's head was nowhere near thinking about Quidditch...  
  
"Hello? Ron,did you even hear a word i said?" asked Harry,waving one hand infront of Ron's blank face."What?" said Ron snapping up his head."I was saying,Ron, that since tomorrow's the last day of term,we should have one last practice,so that we could perfect your play,before everyone completely forgets about it!" explained Harry."Oh,yes...end of term practice.Good idea.I'll go tell everyone tomorrow morning-where's Hermione?", said Ron who turned away from Harry to look at the portrait hole."Oh,Hermione's still having dinner i suppose..." answered Harry who gave up on talking about Quidditch and started to clear up the table of all the Quidditch notes he had brought with him,most of which were what Oliver had left the team.  
Then suddenly Ron turned back and began,"I still dont see why that Krum should come you know," Ron seemed as though he had wanted to tell Harry this for a long time,"I mean,what is HE going to do here?"  
Harry was about to say that Krum was coming to visit Hermione and there was nothing Ron could do about it, as Hermione already sent a letter saying that she and everyone else would love to see him,but thought better and said,  
"Well,he could help us with Quidditch."   
Ron rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Hermione burst through the portrait hole and walked over to Harry and Ron.  
She had a wide smile on her face and was holding a letter in her hand.  
"Hi," she said and sat down,"I just got another letter from Viktor," showing the letter in her hand,"he says he'll be coming to the school tomorrow, after lunch."  
"Thats nice," said Harry looking at Ron through the corner of his eye.Ron looked pale and was staring blankly at Hermione."Yes,i know," continued Hermione grinning,apparently unaware of Ron's stare, "He also said that he would love to see one of your Quidditch practices if you were going to have one while he was here," and she turned to face Ron.Ron shook away his blank expression as Hermione asked him, "So,when are you going to have a practice session,Ron?".  
Ron answered her in a flat tone, "Well thats just too-," Harry knew at once that Ron was never going to have a practice session while Krum was around and interuppted, "Actually we were going to have one tomorrow Hermione,right after lunch". Ron gave Harry a questioning look,which Harry ignored."Right,so I'll just take Viktor to the pitch tomorrow and watch you two play!" said Hermione,who looked very pleased.On the other hand,Ron looked absolutely mortified.  
"Hermione,who know's what Krum will do when he see's us play.And it really wont help us having him around,he'd just distract the team!" argued Ron,who was still looking quite pale.  
Actually the thought of what RON would do if he saw Krum worried Harry more, as Harry had a fleeting image of Krum fleeing from a possesed Ron who was pelting Krum with a barrage of quaffles and bludgers.  
"Why Ron! ,you make Viktor sound as if he were a madman waiting to shoot you all out of the air!",said Hermione.   
Harry who turned his head to look at Ron, could have sworn he saw Ron move his lips muttering, "He IS a madman".  
"I promise we wont do anything that would distract you,and the team,just please let me take Viktor to the pitch tomorrow...." pleaded Hermione.  
Ron looked at Harry,then to Hermione,and after what Harry thought to be forever,Ron finally stood up and said "Fine! You can take him to the pitch tomorrow and watch us practice!" Hermione stood up also and said "Oh thank you Ron! I'm sure Viktor would have a great time watching the team play!" and she gave each of them a goodnight kiss on the cheek and went up to her dormitory.Ron who was still standing,turned sharply and looked at Harry.  
For a moment Harry thought Ron was going to blow up at him,but Ron just said,  
"Well! lets get to work Harry! I have a new play in mind! and we could execute it tomorrow!!".Ron sat down again and started to draw and write his new play down on a piece of parchment.Ron was writing so vigorously,Harry was sure the point of Ron's quill was going to break soon.  
"Er-Ron? what sort of play are you thinking of?" asked Harry gingerly,in case Ron decided to blow up on him anyway.  
Ron didnt look up to answer,so Harry leaned in to see what Ron's brainstorm of a play looked like.It was the play they were going to try out the next day,except for a minor tweak.  
  
A stick figure marked F on the side of the sketch,according to Ron's new idea,had to beat the bludger at a figure with an H on it, but there was more written near the figure called H.Right beside it Ron had scribbled down "Dodge" and Harry traced where F's bludger would go with his eyes and it seemed as though the bludger was headed straight for the stands.Where two figures marked HR and K were sketched....  
"Brilliant, dont you think,Harry?" said Ron, grinning madly with a look not very different from Fred and George when they were up to something.  
Harry looked up at Ron and said,"Oh,yes its very good....yes, all the tactics we talked about are there...but Ron,why does this bludger end up hitting K?"  
Ron,looked down at the bludger Harry was pointing at and just shrugged, "Oh,that?  
I guess that's just a mistake," and he quickly tucked the parchment away not bothering to erase his 'mistake',and stood up, "C'mon Harry,we have to rest now,we still have a long day tomorrow.I'll copy this play first thing in the morning,and hand it out to everyone after lunch,and we'll see how it goes."   
Harry knew by now that Ron's new play was specifically designed for Krum to go back to Bulgaria,in either a coffin or with near fatal injuries.And that Ron didnt mind that fact at all,on the contrary,he knew that Ron was deadset on making his plan work.So as Harry followed Ron up to the Boy's Dormitories,Harry could only hope that Krum knew how to dodge bludgers on foot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea   
A/N: So how'd you like this part? I bet you guys are wondering how Ron will make Fred "accidentally" pelt the bludger at Krum right? well,i've got that figured out in my head already ;) but you'll have to wait for the 3rd part to find out,sorry *grins*  
Oh and by the way,the first fic was set a week before their winter vacation.And the start of their Winter vacation is on friday,which is the day Krum arrives.If you have any other questions,just include them in your review!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~~*Author's note*~~  
Hi everyone! here's the 3rd part to my on going story.We all finally get to see Krum!! (Yay for all the Krum lovers out there!).And Ron gets to execute his nastily evil plan to send Krum back...problem is.....Well,I guess you have to read the story ;) Ok then,lets get on with it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday soon came for Harry,Ron and Hermione,and the trio headed down to the Great hall to have breakfast.Once they had seated themselves,the usual wave of owls came in through the windows delivering the mail.Ron who wasnt really expecting anything to be delivered to him that day,was talking to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who were lined up on his left side,eating their breakfast.Ron wasnt usually a maniac like Oliver Wood but he seemed different today.He had handed out the play he had sketched the other night,and was waving his copy in the air wildly, pointing at it and explaining it to the team for the 5th time. Harry looked down at his copy of the play and noticed that Ron still hadnt erased the little "tweak" he had added,which involved a bludger and a figure called K.Unfortunately for K,none of the team members seemed to notice the detail as they were all trying to make Ron shut up and eat his breakfast.Fred finally made Ron quiet by pointing his wand at a bread roll,the bread roll flew up and shoved itself into Ron's mouth.  
"Right on target!" said Fred as he high-fived George.The whole table broke out with laughter at the sight of the Gryffindor Quidditch captain fighting to get the bread roll out of his mouth.Even Hermione broke into to a spasm of laughter,as she put down her copy of the Daily Prophet only to find Ron struggling frantically to get the bread roll out of his mouth.  
"Ron," she said leaning over Harry to get a closer look at Ron's predicament,"I think that bread roll really fancies you!" said Hermione.Ron gave her a this-isnt-funny look,but it only made Harry and Hermione laugh even more.Hermione finally calmed down and waved her wand infront of Ron's face,and the bread roll popped out of Ron's mouth.  
"Well,thank you," said Ron sarcastically," I was starting to wonder when you two would stop laughing and help me out." "Sorry Ron," muttered Harry, still smiling as he took a bite out of his toast,"I just thought you wanted us to leave you that way...it really looked nice on you,you know."  
Hermione let out a snort of laughter,as Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.  
They soon finished breakfast,and after Ron finished reminding the team about their practice after lunch,("Yes Ron,we understand already!" said the entire team),they headed off to take their last few classes before Christmas break.  
  
A few hours later.......at lunch time.  
  
Harry entered the Great hall for lunch,a little later than usual,owing to the fact that Snape had Harry mop up the dungeon floor with Neville.Harry soon found his two best friends arguing at the end of the Gryffindor table,and walked over to them.He sat down beside Hermione and started to ladle himself some soup,"Hi,Harry," said Hermione."Hi"."Snape give you a hard time down at the dungeon's?" asked Ron."Yeah,He made me and Neville mop up that place 3 times!"   
said Harry spearing a carrot."Slimy git,isnt he?" muttered Ron.  
Just then a number of girls let out a squeal of surprise as the door of the Great Hall flew open.  
There stood Viktor Krum.  
He was clad in a thin black cloak,with a purple box under one of his arms.  
Hermione looked up at him,with a big grin.Harry and Ron also looked up from their food,and though Harry was surprised to see Krum an hour early,it was really nothing as to how Ron looked.  
Ron was gripping his fork so tight, his knuckles were white,and was breathing heavily through his nose.Ron was getting ready to start his war with Viktor Krum.  
  
Hermione waved at Krum and he walked over to them slowly.Harry could see that Krum hadnt changed much since the last time they met,except that he seemed to have cut his hair a little bit.  
"Its vo nice to vee you again Herm-own-ninny," said the familiar gruff voice, as Hermione stood to greet him.Krum drew closer and gave Hermione a big hug.Harry saw Ron's grip tighten on his fork.  
When Krum and Hermione seperated, Krum pulled out the purple box he was carrying and pushed it towards Hermione saying,"Its chocolate vrom Bulgaria,I vope you like it."   
Hermione smiled and took the box and said,"Thank you Viktor,I didnt think i'd see you so soon,what made you come so early?" "It vas very boring at Vogsmeade,and i couldnt vait..." said Krum sheepishly,looking away.Ron took this opportunity to clear his throat loudly.  
"Oh,yes.Viktor,i believe you've met my two best friends," said Hermione,turning to face Ron and Harry."Ves,i remember Herm-own-ninny's vrends," and he held out his thick and weathered hand for Ron to shake.Ron stood up letting go of his fork and dropping it with a clang onto his plate.  
Harry could see that Ron was standing more stoutly than usual,although he didnt really have to because he was a good 8 inches taller than Krum.Ron took Krum's hand and shook it mechanically.  
"You are Ronald Veasley,yes? Herm-own-ninny has vold me a lot about you," said Krum letting go.  
Ron didnt say anything and sat down again.Then Krum turned and looked at Harry.  
Harry stood up and shook Krum's hand."Hello Harry Potter," said Krum while he shook Harry's hand,Harry just grinned back.When Harry let go,Krum turned back to Hermione.  
"Shall we take a walk outside? Viktor?" asked Hermione, Krum nodded and held out his arm.Hermione smiled and slipped her arm through Krum's,"I guess i'll catch up with you two later,at the Quidditch field,one thirty." She said.  
"But Hermione,its freezing cold outside! you cant go out!" blurted Ron,just before Krum and Hermione were about to turn around and leave.Hermione turned back,and looked at Ron,apparently surprised at Ron's sudden show of concern,and said,"I'll be fine Ron."   
And went off with Krum,ignoring the stares of a group of girls.Ron watched them walk away,arm in arm ,until they were out of the hall,while Harry turned back to his food.  
"Do you believe that Krum,Harry!?" Ron bellowed,as soon as Hermione and Krum were out of sight.  
"I mean,did you see how he just took advantage of Hermione!? Hugging her and everything,why i should have just stabbed him with my fork when i had the chance!!"  
"Ron,calm down," said Harry trying very hard not to laugh."It was only a friendly hug,you know.Nothing to be jealous about-"  
"Ha!! Jealous! why should I be jealous of Krum!?" Harry grinned into his plate.  
  
After lunch Harry and Ron decided to go to the Quidditch field a little earlier than the rest.After passing by the broom shed to get their brooms,Harry saw Hermione and Krum walking together on the other side of the lake.Ron also saw this and again began his barrage of angry comments about Krum.  
"Look at him Harry! Why are they walking over there?It must be cold-least he could do is drape his cloak around her-But NO! not the famous Viktor Krum!" Harry was used to Ron's comments by now and didnt bother to interuppt anymore,and started walking to the Quidditch field.Ron however,didnt move and was fuming on the spot."Come on Ron," said Harry,walking back to Ron and grabbing his arm,"Nothing will happen to them.C'mon,the team might already be at the field." Ron started to walk,but began again,"Nothing!? Harry,Hermione could fall into the lake!-for all you know Harry,KRUM might push her into the lake", Harry snorted.Yeah,as if pushing someone into a frozen lake was some bizarre Bulgarian tradition meant to show ones affection for the other.Not likely.Ron ignored Harry's snort,and was beginning to sound nothing short of hysterical now,"What if she slips!? She could hit her head or something-I'd kill Krum if he didnt catch her-no,but then maybe-maybe she'd come to her senses-but what if she slips and Krum does catch her-" Ron continued to argue with himself all the way to the locker room.They were greeted by the team,who were all grinning deviously."What are you all smiling about?" asked Harry as he sat down on the bench,while Ron was still muttering under his breath."Oh,nothing....," said George,"We were just walking up here when we heard someone arguing with themselves about a certain,GIRL and a certain famous Quidditch star!" The other team members nodded and looked at Ron.Ron turned red and looked down."What are you talking about?" he said in an unconvincing tone.  
Katie,Angelina and Alicia all started to giggle."Well Ronnie-boy,it seems that you have a bit of a problem....dont you?" said Fred scooting over to Ron,"We'll help you,you know.Anything for our love-struck-captain! Not to mention younger brother!"  
"I really havent got a clue as to what your talking about," said Ron,still staring at something on the floor."Oh Ron,it really wasnt that hard to see!," said Alicia giggling.Harry could no longer hide his grin."We know you've liked her for a long time now! And the way you acted when Krum arrived today confirmed it!" said Angelina smiling.But Ron,though very red,didnt budge."I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about,and I think you all should start warming up your brooms out side." And he got up with his broom,opened the door (which let in a cold draft) and strode outside.  
Everyone looked at each other grinning.  
  
After a few laps around the field to warm up their brooms,everybody got used to the chilly december air,and were zooming around on their brooms.Ron then told them they'd try out the play he explained to them earlier that morning....Harry had a bad feeling about this.  
Everybody flew over to their positions,and with Ron's shrill whistle,their practice began.  
Everything was going smoothly,until Ron yelled "Now,Fred!" and Fred pelted the bludger at Harry.  
Harry didnt have any trouble dodging it,and as soon as he did he heard the bludger crash into the stands.Fred called a time out."Ron,what were you thinking,making that bludger crash into the stands!?",asked Fred.Ron,who was eyeing the the place the bludger crashed,answered with a satisfied look on his face,"Its all there on the parchment i gave you this morning,Fred.I thought you read it already!" Everyone hovered around Ron and pulled out their copies of the play.And soon Harry saw everyone looking at the same corner,where the figures HR and K figures were sketched out.Ron looked at Harry with a grin on his face.Everyone started to get Ron's idea,and looked up from their copies to stare at Ron.Katie Bell looked at Ron and said with a worried voice,"You do know what could happen if this went wrong,right Ron?" Ron just looked at her and grinned."Come on Katie,Krum's used to being hit by a bludgers!" said George."Dont worry Ron,I'll make sure i wont miss!" said Fred,and he winked at Ron.Just then Harry saw something move beneath him."I think their here." said Harry,as he saw Hermione climbing up the steps to the top most seats with Krum close behind her.Hermione waved up at them,and they all waved back."Well," said Fred with a glint in his eyes,"We know what our captain wants us to do! So lets get to it! ",and they all sped off to their positions.But before Harry could fly off to his position,Ron called him back,"Harry,you take the posts!And yell me the signal,like i did earlier." said Ron in a hurried voice,but before Harry could ask why,Ron was flying over to Harry's position,not far from Fred.Harry had no choice,so he flew over to the goal posts,zooming infront of it like Ron would do.He heard Ron's whistle,and they were off.  
  
(Down in the stands)  
"I wonder why Harry's the one guarding the goal?" said Hermione,as she looked up at the Gryffindor team."Maybe it is ver new strategy..." said Krum,also looking up.After a few moments of watching the team fly,Krum said,"That vrend of yours,Herm-own-ninny,he flies very well." and he pointed at Ron."Thats Ron,Viktor.He's the Captain of the team." Hermione said,with a small smile.  
A cold wind wind passed over the pair and Hermione rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.  
Krum noticed and took off his cloak and put it around Hermione."Thank you." said Hermione,going slightly red.  
  
(Up in the air)  
Harry was scanning the team.Everyone was doing their part of the play perfectly.Angelina threw the quaffle at Katie,and Katie who caught it while doing a loop threw it across to Alicia.Meanwhile Fred was racing in between George and Ron.George did a sharp dive and hit the bludger with all his might upwards to Fred.Harry saw this,and as soon as Fred caught the bludger,he yelled the signal to Ron.Ron heard Harry,and as he was about to dodge the speeding bludger,a strong gust of wind blew in between everyone in the team,and the bludger swerved a little to its right.Harry thought he saw Ron smile for a moment,but dismissed the thought as he saw Ron expertly dodge the bludger.But the next moment,made Harry turn white.The bludger was headed for the stands alright,but not at Krum.The wind had blown it off course and it was now headed towards Hermione.  
"NO!!" yelled Ron,who had stopped to look where the bludger was headed,and he sped down after it.The whole team froze in mid air with horror.Ron leaned into his broom,and let out a burst of speed,he was gaining on the bludger but it was still on a horrific collision path with Hermione.  
  
Hermione saw the bludger speeding towards her,and something red and blurry right behind it.It was going to crash into her when she heard a sickening crack,and a red cloak swept up infront of her.  
The next thing she heard was a loud crash into the the row of seats below them.Krum stood up immediately and kneeled infront of Hermione,"Herm-own-ninny,var you alright?" he asked immensely worried.  
"Yes,i think im fine...what happened?" said a shaken Hermione.Harry and the team had flown down to the stands and were all pale and white."Where is he!?" yelled George as he landed hurriedly throwing his broom aside.Harry too was worried.Where had Ron gone? was Hermione alright?  
After glancing up at Hermione who was being fussed over by Krum,Angelina,Alicia and Katie,he assured himself that she was alright and started to look around for Ron.  
"There you are!" said Fred,pulling up a beaten and bruised Ron from under the collapsed benches.  
Ron's nose was broken and bleeding and his scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch robes were torn in some places.But he was still holding the bludger that had obviously broken his nose."Are you alright Ron?" asked Harry as everbody stared at their bloody captain."I think i broke my nose....," said Ron wiping his bleeding nose on the back of his hand.  
"Oh,Ron! Are you alright?," repeated Hermione, running over and throwing her arms around Ron,"Whoa," said Ron trying not to topple over as Hermione ran into him."I'm fine,Hermione.Just my nose..." "Your nose?," said Hermione and she looked up at Ron's heavily bleeding nose,which he was trying to stem with his Quidditch robes."Yes,it does look broken," she said,"We'd better get you to the hospital wing!".Harry was about to suggest that he should go with them but he caught Fred and George's looks and understood."Come on Ron,the faster we get you fixed up,the better," said Hermione and started to drag Ron all the way up to the hospital wing,leaving a very confused and disgruntled Krum behind.Krum walked over to Harry and stared at the backs of Ron and Hermione as they left the Quidditch field."Please say vank you to your vrend for helping Herm-own-ninny," he said turning to Harry."Where are you going?" asked Harry."I think,I shall go back to Vogsmeade now,as it is starting to get vlate already." The rest of the team bid Krum good-bye and after yanking away a star struck Alicia and Katie from Krums hand shake,Harry and the team headed back to the locker room.They were talking about the Bludger inccident and Harry learned from Fred,who was nearest to Ron,that Ron flew in between the bludger and Hermione as it was about to crash into Hermione in the nick of time.  
"You know...," said Angelina thoughtfully,after a few moments,"After that gust of wind blew the bludger off course,i thought i saw Ron smile..",Harry stared at Angelina and said that he thought he saw Ron smile too.  
Fred and George turned around and both said in tense voices,"Wait,you dont think...."  
"No,he couldnt have..."continued George looking at Fred,by now the rest of them had caught on,"Wait,are you saying he PLANNED that?" said Alicia disbelievingly.So thats why Ron told him to take the posts instead,thought Harry.Fred seemed to be thinking along the same lines also,as he grinned and said,"Ofcourse Ron planned that on purpose! Thats why he told Harry to change places with him!"  
Soon everyone was agreeing,as they entered the locker room,that Ron's little play wasnt about squashing Krum with Fred's bludger,it was for the bludger to squash Ron,so he could act the hero.  
The girls thought it was awfully cute that Ron was willing to break his nose for a girl.Fred and George were awfully proud that their captain and youngest brother was able to pull off a stunt like that in front of the girl he liked,while Harry thought that only Ron would be able to think of a hare-brained scheme like that."Although,he really wouldnt have to do all that if he just admitted to himself and Hermione,that he liked her" said Katie as they left the locker room.Harry grinned slightly at this for he thought that Ron would much rather break all of his bones than admit anything to anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea  
A/N:Hahaha! see? thats how Ron starts to wage war on Krum! I've read it over a couple of times and thought i did a pretty good job on this one.Although i must admit,there are a few part that dont have explanations to them and are quite confusing...so if any of you out there have a question,(you know what to do!) include it in your review okay! ;) oh,and there will be a next part.I've already got that planned out in my mind too.... :P AND! Thanks sooooooooo much to those who've reviewed my stories! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

~~*Authors note*~~  
Hi everyone! Here's the 4th part ;) I'm really glad you guys liked the 3rd part of my story,although I did get a couple of questions.And since i myself hate reading fic that are confusing,I'm going to answer them right now!   
(1)Wasnt Angelina supposed to be a 7th year in GoF? (she should have graduated already...)  
A:I just KNEW someone was going to ask me that! Well the thing is,i didnt make her graduate peacefully cause i couldnt think up of a new character to take her place and plus,i just thought that the Quidditch team wouldnt be the same with out her...(I guess I'm pretty sentimental....)   
(2) Are there that many V's in bulgarian words??  
A:Okay so I over did the V's in Krum's lines.I know how irritating it is when the lines of a character get annoying and i sincerely apologize to those who thought it was.Dont worry i'll try to cut down on that.  
Now that thats over and done with,on to my fic!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things were considerably normal after the inccident with the raging bludger.Ron came back from the hospital wing with Hermione fussing over him,and Harry noticed that Ron's nose was slightly crooked even after Madame Pomfrey had a look at it.Krum came to visit Hermione everyday,and despite Ron's more than subtle protests, the pair of them would take long walks around the snow covered grounds,or hang around the library,talking about all sorts of things.  
Christmas season was in the air,and nobody seemed to be enjoying it more than the twins,who had signed up to stay for christmas,saying that since it was their last year at Hogwarts they might as well stay and take in as much as they could of "Ol' Hogwarts",as George put it.The other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team agreed with Fred and George and had also decided to stay.  
Ginny who was Ron's younger sister,however,decided to go and visit Charlie with Mr and Mrs.Weasley in Romania.  
"Too bad Ginny decided to go back home," said Harry the day before Christmas,as he hung a big shiny christmas ball onto the giant christmas tree that was standing in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.  
"She's missing an awful lot of fun you know..." continued Harry."Oh....are you beginning to miss my dear little sister,Harry??" asked Ron grinning at Harry from the other side of the Christmas tree."You know what i mean Ron." snapped Harry.But Ron continued to tease Harry,"And exactly what do you mean,eh?","Come off it" said Harry throwing one of the christmas balls he was holding at Ron.Just then Hermione strode in,wobbling at the effort of carrying two big boxes filled with other decorations,Harry and Ron could barely see Hermione's head and walked towards her to take the boxes from her."Thanks," she said sitting down."How are Fred and George doing outside?" asked Ron,who put the box down near the Christmas tree and sat down opposite of Hermione."Oh,their having the time of their lives out there," said Hermione glancing at the Christmas tree Harry and Ron had been working on for the past hour,"I saw them bewitching a fig of mistletoe to float over Angelina's head where ever she went.Poor Angelina,Fred keeps going up to her and kissing her on the cheek saying that she can't make an excuse because there's that mistletoe over them!"  
Harry and Ron broke into laughter."You should have tried that while Ginny was around,Harry!" said Ron clapping Harry on the shoulder,laughing.Harry wanted to get back at Ron by saying why shouldnt Ron try it so that he could kiss Hermione,but thought that Ron would just explode with all these lame excuses not to, and satisfied himself by giving Ron a nasty look.Ron got the point and just exchanged a grin with Hermione.  
"So,have you two finished your Christmas shopping?" asked Hermione picking up a small father christmas.  
"Oh!" said Ron clapping his hand onto his forehead,"There's one more thing i have to buy! I totally forgot about it!"."Who's it for?" asked Harry surprised,"Its for-er-for,well someone." said Ron,ears going red.  
Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously,but said nothing."Could i borrow your invisiblity cloak,Harry? I'll just go down to Hogsmeade,get the-er-stuff,and be back in no time." said Ron looking at Harry."Ok,but you be better make it fast,its almost dark." Hermione then snapped up,"What time is it?" she asked,"It's five thirty,why?" answered Ron."Viktor said he'd come and meet me outside around this time!" she said getting up.  
Ron frowned."I'll meet you two again at dinner"she said,"Ok" said Harry,and she left through the portrait hole in a hurry."Do you think that Krum'll come to tomorrow's feast? He really doesnt have to..." said Ron after Hermione left.  
"Maybe...Hermione just might invite him." said Harry going back to the christmas tree.  
"Yeah....," said Ron glumly,"Well i better get going to Hogsmeade." and with that he swept up to the boy's dormitories and in a few minutes came back down with a shimmering cloak,that looked like it was made out of water."What did i have to say to that one-eyed witch again? Dimmendium was it?",asked Ron standing near the portrait hole,"Its Dissendium,Ron" said Harry.  
"Right-Dissendium." repeated Ron,and he opened the portrait hole and went off to the third floor to the statue of the one-eyed witch.  
Harry bustled around decorating the enormous christmas tree alone.  
A christmas ball here,an angel here,maybe he could put up the star at the top now,thought Harry,stepping back to survey the tree.He bent down to look around for the star.  
Where is it? it should be here somewhere...  
Then all of a sudden he straightened up,a question flashed through his head and he looked up at the christmas tree.Who's present had Ron had forgotten to buy? Thought Harry.  
He went back to looking for the star,trying to figure out who the recipient of Ron's last christmas present was.  
  
A few hours later,Harry entered the great hall with Fred and George who were telling Harry all about the mistletoe they had bewitched.Ron and Hermione still weren't back and Harry sat down beside the twins.Angelina,Alicia and Katie then followed chattering animatedly about something.Harry started to snigger when he saw the mistletoe Fred and George had bewitched floating smoothly three feet above Angelina.  
The three girls sat down on the other side of the twins.Fred immediately scooted over to Angelina,but before he could say anything,Angelina snapped,"Don't you dare!". Fred tried to complain,but Angelina turned away and continued chatting with Alicia and Katie."I really don't know whats gotten into her," said Fred turning to Harry,grinning."Where's Ron,and Hermione?" asked George."Oh,Hermione's probably somewhere on the grounds,walking with Krum,and Ron-" Harry lowered his voice so that only the twins could hear,"He went out to Hogsmeade," the twins raised their eye brows,"Why?" they asked."Said he forgot to buy something for someone,so he went back there by the one-eyed witch." explained Harry.  
"Forgot to buy something for someone?" said George turning to Fred."You dont know who this someone is do you?" said Harry looking at the twins.  
"No idea."  
Harry heard a soft thump beside him and saw Hermione,who was very pink in the cheeks."My,its nice and warm in here," she said smiling."Hi,Hermione.Have you seen Ron?","No,he's not back yet?" said Hermione,straightening up.A look of worry was beginning to show on her face,and Harry quickly said,"Oh,well I'm sure he'll be back soon,probably went to the common room first."  
A few minutes more passed,Hermione told Harry about her walk with Krum up to the Astronomy tower.  
"-it was very pretty from up there,you could see the whole grounds of Hogwarts! But it was a little chilly,so Viktor lent me his coat-" Harry thought at this point that it was lucky Ron wasnt around to hear this or he'd have chucked a psycho at once.  
Dinner was about to begin,and still Ron didnt arrive.Then,just as the teachers were beginning to walk into the hall,the door on the other side opened,and Ron came running in,tucking something that looked like a small black box into the pocket of his robes."Hi," he said trying to catch his breath,"Sorry,did i miss anything?" he asked taking the seat beside Hermione."No,dinner's just about to start.What took you so long?" asked Hermione."Well,you know," began Ron looking at his plate waiting for the food to appear,"People rushing around to do some last minute shopping....oh,good! food!" he said as their dinner materialized on their plates."You really shouldnt go around buying christmas presents that were'nt planned,Ron," said Hermione filling her goblet with pumpkin juice,"Well it was planned! I've been planning to buy it,for a long time-i-just forgot" said Ron,looking up at Hermione.And Harry saw Ron fiddle with something in his robe pocket."Well,if you say so-" said Hermione,passing the jug of pumpkin juice to Ron.  
Christmas eve dinner in the great hall was a pleasant affair.The stars twinkled brightly above them,and once or twice proffesor Dumbledore would crack a joke across to the students,making the hall echo with laughter.  
Angelina finally figured out how to get the mistletoe from floating above her and got back at Fred by making it float above him.And George who saw this cried aloud,  
"Why Fred! We're under a mistletoe!-Aww,really! you didnt have to!", and grabbed his brother by the neck and kissed him on the cheek.Everyone was rolling with laughter,as Fred made a face and tried to push George away.  
  
After dinner,they all went back to the common room,Harry felt very full and drowsy.They entered the common room and Ron said,"Harry,how come you havent put up the star yet?" pointing at the top of the christmas tree,which was shimmering in the corner."Star? Ah,well i've looked for it already but i just couldnt find it," said Harry and threw himself into a fluffy armchair right infront of the tree.The twins and Angelina,Katie and Alicia were sitting infront of the fireplace roasting marshmallows,talking.  
"No star?" said Ron looking at Harry,Hermione was standing beside Ron,examining the decorations Harry had put up."Well,no problem,we'll just have to make one!" continued Ron cheerfully,and he pulled out his wand muttered something and pointed it at the tip of the christmas tree.  
Nothing happened.  
Ron tried again,but only a flimsy golden star that seemed to be made out of something like gello popped out from the tip of his wand.Hermione started to giggle,and walked up to Ron."No Ron,your doing it wrong," she said smiling,"Here,you say 'Vesper Navidad' then you have to concentrate on something you like about Christmas,and point it at the tree," she said.Ron looked at the gold star that was still floating around in the air like a jelly-fish,sheepishly."Come on,will do it together," said Hermione holding the hand in which Ron had his wand in,"it should work if both of us said the spell." Harry grinned in his chair,he saw Ron's ears go red again and he was staring at Hermione."On three,ok." said Hermione,unaware that Ron was staring at her.  
"Er-alright," said Ron awkwardly."One-two-three-," "Vesper Navidad!" they both said,and Hermione held out Ron's hand in hers and pointed at the top of the tree.  
Everyone in the common room turned to look at the the tree,while Harry stood up in awe.  
There,shining atop the giant christmas tree,was the most beautiful star Harry had ever seen.Those plastic one's were nothing to what Ron and Hermione had conjured up,it was glowing brightly and little pointed stars that emitted their own cheery glow, seemed to be gushing out of its points, slowly spiralling down around the christmas tree,and bouncing off everything and everyone like bubbles.  
"Its so pretty!" squealed Alicia coming over to them."Wow....," said George.Ron and Hermione turned back from the tree and faced each other,beaming."Did you two make that star?" asked Katie,"Well,obviously-" and Fred pointed at Ron and Hermione,who were still holding hands.They both blushed furiously and let go,  
"How did you do that?" asked Harry popping one of the stars that bounced of his shoulder."I dunno.."  
answered Ron,shrugging."This is the best Christmas eve ever," said Angelina starting to get teary eyed.Fred walked over to her and put an arm around her which Angelina didnt refuse,"Dont cry Angelina," he said rubbing her shoulder,"Lets not think about sad things shall we?" he said,now turning to everyone else,"lets just enjoy this evening ok."  
Katie and Alicia who were also leaning into each other nodded their heads.Hermione went over and sat down beside Harry.Harry glanced at her and noticed that she too was starting to get teary eyed.  
George broke the silence,when he let one of his filibuster fireworks go with a loud bang.  
"Ok,everyone enough crying!" said George with a smile."I George Weasley,happen to have a christmas story to tell! Who wants to hear??" announced George.Everybody smiled and looked at each other and moved themselves to gather around George.They all sat down around George,who began to tell his comical tale about how Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer got his red nose.Harry who was sitting between Ron and Hermione couldnt help notice that Ron was still fiddling with something in the pocket of his robes,glancing every so often at Hermione.  
George's voice faded in Harry's ear and Harry had to agree with Angelina; This was the best Christmas eve ever.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Again i say,that I own nothing but the idea.  
A/N: How was that? was it too cheesy?? i really hope you guys liked it.....im actually getting quite nervous   
about the reviews im going to get for this chapter.And by the way,the next part might be the last,depending on the reviews i get for this one.  
the next part,ofcourse,is going to be set on christmas day itself.You'll see Krum again too! (sorry i didnt make him appear).Well okay,dont forget to write a review! ;)   
Cheers!   
(Isnt it so obvious that my favorite holiday is Christmas? hahaha :) )  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

~~*Author's Note*~~  
Hello there ;) Here's the 5th part.Christmas day everyone! Krum comes back,and YES i've lessened the V's in his lines (thanks to the people who pointed that out to me....).I still dunno if this will be the last part,although this WILL be the last time we see Krum,since-well,you have to go down and read it :)   
And,gello is supposed to be Jello,sorry-typo there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up on Christmas day when Ron drew the curtains to his four poster aside with a loud rattling noise,letting the bright christmas sunlight flood in on Harry."Wake up! Harry!" said Ron pulling off Harry's blankets.Harry groggily struggled to grab his blankets back from Ron,but Ron gave a big tug on the other end ,and Harry fell over the side of his bed,with two or three of his pillows following him.  
"Urgh-what do you want Ron?" muttered Harry sheilding his eyes from the sunlight."Come on Harry! wake up! Its Christmas you know! Your presents are over there," said Ron pointing at the foot of Harry's bed.Harry stood up and sat down on his bed,pulling up his blankets from the floor.He immediately noticed that Ron was already fully dressed and was smiling from ear to ear.  
"Why are you all dressed?","Why shouldnt i be?Harry,its ten thirty! you've been sleeping there for ages!" said Ron.  
"I have?" said Harry,he looked over at Ron's bed and saw balls of colorful wrapping paper all over it.  
Ron woke up ahead of Harry and had already finished ripping his presents open.  
"Yeah,you have.Well,listen i gotta go look for Hermione,see you later at lunch!",he grinned at Harry and walked off,closing the door behind him.  
"Well.Someone's in a good mood." muttered Harry to himself,and he reached out for his own presents and started unwrapping the paper.  
  
  
Thirty minutes later,Harry climbed down the stairs to the common room.Fred and George were talking to each other in front of the fire place,while Angelina,Alicia and Katie were playing exploding snap in front of the shimmering christmas tree in the corner.Fred and George saw Harry come down and waved him over.  
" 'Morning Harry," said Fred." 'Morning,Fred.George." said Harry sitting down infront of the twins."Guess what i got from Alicia,Harry!" said George,and he picked up a checkered box,and opened it."What is it?" asked Harry,peering into the box that was filled with a substance not really different from beach sand.  
"Its desert sand!!" said George proudly,pulling the box back."Huh?" Harry was trying very hard not to laugh,but George noticed and caught on,"Oh no.Not THAT desert sand.This one," and he flashed a grin at Fred,"is the Sandman's desert sand!".Harry stared at the box George was patting fondly,"You just throw it at someone,and that person falls asleep at once! And,the good part is,you can make and control the dreams they see while they sleep!"."Yeah.Imagine what we could do with this!" said Fred.Harry really didnt find it hard to imagine what the twins could do with the Sandman's desert sand.He could just see them trying it out on Neville once school started again."Oh,thats nice." said Harry grinning at the thought of Neville dreaming he was chasing Professor Snape with a mace.  
Harry spent the next hour thinking up all sorts of ridiculous dreams with Fred and George,when Fred asked Harry where Ron was."Dunno.He woke me up this morning,then said he had to go look for Hermione."  
Fred's face lit up."Oh really..." he said slyly,turning his head to face George."Yeah,and he said he'd just catch up with me at lunch." said Harry,looking at the twins with a puzzled look.  
"Well,he'll have trouble finding Hermione alright," said George."Why?" asked Harry."Because she went out with Krum this morning.Dont know where they've gone to." Harry couldnt stop himself from frowning,and Fred seemed to read Harry's mind."Yeah,i know...poor Ron.He must be driving himself mad looking for Hermione."  
Just then the old grandfather clock let out a loud echoing BONG.The long hand was pointing at the words   
"Get going to lunch".  
"Guess we better go down to the great hall then." and Harry walked out of the common room with Fred and George.  
  
  
As Harry sat down beside George, and pulled his napkin towards him,he saw a tall red haired boy enter the hall.  
Ron threw himself into the chair on the other side of Harry,and moaned loudly,"Where is she!?".Ron's face was beaded with sweat despite the cold air .And Harry deduced that Ron had been running around all over the school looking for Hermione."She'll be coming soon i guess.She has to eat after all." said Harry trying to cheer Ron up,although inside of him,Harry was debating wether or not he should tell Ron that Hermione was with Krum the whole morning.Fortunately though,Harry didnt have to debate with himself any longer,as George nudged him sharply in the ribs and pointed with his eyes at the open door way of the great hall.Harry looked at the doorway just in time to see Krum stoop a little and kiss Hermione on the lips.They broke apart shortly after that,and Harry saw Krum give Hermione a small wooden box.Hermione ,who was blushing crimson,nodded then said something and entered the hall together with Krum.  
  
  
(Hermione and Krum at the doorway)  
"Er-Herm-own-ninny,I must go back to Vogsmeade after lunch.I haff to pack my things." Krum said nervously.  
Hermione stopped and looked up at Krum."It was so nice to spend time with you again, Viktor.Its sad you have to leave so soon..." Hermione broke off.Krum just shrugged and grinned at her,then said,stuttering nervously,  
"I-er-haff wanted to ask you this for a long time.Er,Herm-own-ninny,could I-how should i say this-kiss you?"  
Hermione blushed at once,but she agreed.Krum bent his head a little and gave her a short sweet kiss on the lips.  
When they parted,Hermione was still very red in the face,and she had trouble looking at Krum's eyes.  
Krum,however looked very relieved and happy,and he was smiling broadly at her."I haff also brought you a christmas present." said Krum.He took the leather bag that was hanging on his waist and opened it.Then he pulled out an intricately carved wooden box."It is a music box.My grandmother's.Do you like it?" asked Krum,looking at Hermione's face uncertainly,as if he was expecting her to reject it.But Hermione smiled at him and nodded."Its very beautiful,Viktor.Thank you.I'll take good care of it." Krum smiled back,and both of them entered the hall.  
  
  
Harry quickly glanced at Ron.Ron was just seething in his chair. Making Harry think that flames would be blasting out of Ron's eyes very soon.Everyone in the Gryffindor table was also glancing at Ron sideways.Meanwhile,the closer Hermione got,the more Harry could see that she was carrying an old antique music box in one hand.She finally reached Harry's end of the table and put down the music box beside Ron.Ron flinched when she set it down,and just glared at it like it was a blast-ended-skrewt."Look at what Viktor got me! " she said happily.Krum was grinning over her shoulder."Its his grandmother's music box,look at all those carvings!","Yeah..." said Harry trying to smile.This was hard to do when you know the person beside you could go off anytime like a time-bomb."He vlays all kinds of music,Herm-own-ninny.Why dont you open it." Krum suggested.HE? thought Harry.  
Hermione placed her hand on the the lid of the music box and slowly lifted it open.A slow sad song,being played by what looked like a small violin player in a black muggle suit,poured out of the box.It was very beautiful and enchanting.Hermione was staring down at the violin player as he played the sad song,while Krum was staring at Hermione.The music seemed to soothe Harry's mind,and he wasnt the only one.The rest of his Gryffindor team mates were leaning on their elbows to have a better look at the miniature violin player.  
Harry turned his head to look at Ron,hoping that the music had the same effect on him.Ron was looking down at his lap.His face wasnt red and contorted with anger anymore...it was white and he had a look on his face.  
A look Harry always hated to see on anyone's face.  
It was heart-break.  
Ron stood up slowly and excused himself from the table,then walked out into the corridor,shaking his head. Hermione shut the music box and tried to call after Ron,but their lunch had appeared and Krum urged her to sit down and eat with him.Hermione sat down beside Krum,but all through out lunch she kept glancing at the door of the great hall....as though looking for something;or someone.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter no character's wa watashi no mono deha arimasen.Idea dake ga jibun no mono desu.  
A/N:There! how's that for a disclaimer.I got so tired of writing the same Disclaimer note,i wrote it in japanese!(btw i am japanese).This part was sad dont you think? I wasnt planning on ending this part like this,infact i was going to end it in a very different way.But,oh well.Sometimes the things we dont plan are the things that seem to fit into the story the most.I dont know when i can get part 6 up.Maybe not tomorrow...i still have an essay to start working on,and i have absolutely no idea where to start with that one.But dont worry,my brain has part 6 all worked out already ;) i just have to find the time to write it down.  
Anyway,i hoped you liked this one (this is my personal fave).dont forget to write a review OR ELSE!   
*You'll be seeing me in your dreams,hounding you to write a 5foot review,thanks to the Sandman's desert sand!*  
Cheers! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

~~*Author's Note*~~  
Hi everyone.Wassup? This one will be a little longer compare to the 5th part.  
Maybe this will end in a Happy ending,OR maybe i'll add a little twist and-Hmm..  
what do you think my deranged mind will do? ;) Scroll down and find out!  
And special thanks to Vicky Riddle for your tip!! Really helped me a lot! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was staring around the Great hall.The students who had stayed for the Christmas holidays were either chatting loudly to each other about things like the presents they got or were spooning themselves their dessert.Alicia,Angelina and Katie had moved over to Krums side and were all talking to him excitedly while Krum,looking half confused and half amused,just answered all their questions and laughed with them patiently.  
Fred and George were talking to each other in hushed voices over the checkered box that George had brought along with him.No doubt they were plotting on who to try the Sandman's sand on,thought Harry.Hermione,who took Ron's empty seat beside him,was poking at her vegetables absent mindedly.Harry wondered if she was thinking about what happened earlier when Ron walked out of the hall.  
Harry heard a chair being pushed back,and Krum stood up over Hermione.  
"I think i should go now." Krum muttered rather sadly."Oh.Well then,we'll see you to the door,right Harry?" said Hermione,and looked at Harry.Harry nodded and stood up to accompany Krum and Hermione to the entrance hall.  
  
  
"Vill you still write to me? Herm-own-ninny?" asked Krum once they reached the large front doors of the school entrance hall."Yes,ofcourse i will.Thank you for visiting me Viktor,I will miss you." replied Hermione.Harry just stood awkwardly behind the two."I hope you enjoy your remaining holiday then...," Krum smiled at Hermione,then held out his big hand to Harry and said,"Your flying has improved,Harry,keep it up." Harry grinned back at Krum as he released Harry's hand.Krum turned towards the large oak doors,pushed it open and strode outside into the cold chilly air.  
Harry and Hermione followed but stayed on the stone steps and watched silently as Krum trudged away slowly to Hogsmeade,his thin black cloak fluttering behind him.Hermione turned around and said,"Come on Harry,lets go inside,its awfully cold here."Harry agreed and followed her back inside,closing the doors behind them.  
The two of them walked back to the common room,their fooststeps ringing in the silence,when Hermione began loudly,"I dont understand him Harry! I just dont-why did he have to walk out like that?"  
she was obviously talking about Ron.Harry's thoughts were banging on his head wanting to explain everything to Hermione,about how Ron had been madly jealous of Krum since the first day he arrived,about the stunt Ron pulled off just to impress her and about the look he saw on Ron's face before he walked away from them at lunch.But Harry restrained himself and smiled calmly,and said,"Hermione.I think you know the answer to that one.",Hermione stared at Harry,but Harry continued."Why dont you go talk to him.Im sure he'll be sitting down somewhere inside the common room." Hermione answered back hurriedly,"But-I dont know what to say to him!","I guess it'll come to you when you see him." said Harry,hoping that his advise would be the solution to Ron and Hermione's problem.  
"Password?",  
"Flobberworms" mumbled Hermione when they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
The fat lady swung open,screeching "Merry Christmas!" at them.  
Harry and Hermione entered the common room,and sure enough Harry spotted a familiar red head playing chess against himself in a lonely corner of the room.Harry glanced sideways at Hermione and saw that she too had spotted Ron in the corner.Hermione looked at Harry,and Harry gave her an encouraging sort of grin,before she walked off to Ron.  
Harry seated himself in his usual chair near the fireplace,and started to open the book Hermione had given him for Christmas.  
He began thumbing through the pages trying to find an interesting page to read,but unfortunately for Harry,concentrating on "The lives of all the famous Quidditch seekers" was a hard task since he could hear Hermione's voice carry through the half empty common room.  
The Gryffindor team,who were seated together talking about something hushed up at once,straining to hear what the couple at the corner were beginning to say.  
  
  
"Mind if i play you?" asked Hermione looking down at Ron.Ron grunted in reply and just stared at his chessboard.Hermione sat down on the empty chair infront of Ron.A few minutes passed.Ron and Hermione quietly moved their chess pieces all over the board,carefull not to glance at each other,while Harry eyed them from over his book.Harry was beginning to grow impatient,waiting to hear Hermione say the first words,when to his surprise he heard Ron say in a low voice as he moved his rook,  
"Why did you kiss him?"   
Hermione looked up at Ron,"Viktor asked me if he could,and i said Yes-","But why?" interuppted Ron,his voice a little louder,"Why did you have to say yes,Hermione? He hardly knows you,and you hardly know him.Did you really think he deserved that kiss?" Ron was looking straight at Hermione now,his blue eyes full of intensity.  
"Yes,i thought he deserved that kiss." replied Hermione slowly.  
A look of pain flashed briefly on Ron's face.  
"I thought he deserved that kiss because i trust him and i know he didnt ask me just because-","How can you be so sure? Hermione,dont be blind! He just wants to add you to his fan club,thats all!" Hermione quickly retorted back acidly,"No he does not! Thats pure rubbish,Ron,and you know it! You just cant accept the fact that someone likes me!"  
Ron stood up swiftly,his voice shaking while he roared,  
"He'll break your heart,Hermione! He doesnt care about you! He's just toying with you! You dont know what he could be doing while he's away!"   
Harry thought he heard a hint of desperate pleading in Ron's shaky voice when he said this.  
Hermione jumped to her feet and yelled back," I just dont understand you Ron,why do you insist on seeing Viktor that way!?,"  
Harry could now hear every word Ron and Hermione were saying at each other as they didnt bother to keep their voices down anymore.  
"He hasnt done anything wrong to you! He's been polite and friendly to you ever since you met him!" Ron ignored this and snapped back,"Look,Hermione.Krum isnt the one for you! There are other people out there who care about you far more than Viktor Krum ever could!"  
Harry shut his book and stared at Ron.Fred and George were also peering over the backs over their chairs,looking on earnestly at Ron and Hermione's argument.  
"Other people!? Well then,Ronald Weasley,name one! Name one person who feels that way!"   
Hermione spat the words out like a nasty dare to Ron.  
Ron looked dumbstruck.  
"Come on",thought Harry,"say it! say YOU feel that way,Ron!"  
Harry was cheering Ron on in his mind,anxiously waiting for Ron's answer,while the twins were also muttering under their breaths "Say 'ME!' say 'ME!'"...  
"I-"  
for a minute Harry thought Ron was finally going to confess,but frowned when Ron continued,  
"I dunno! But I'm dead sure that Krum could never be the one for you!"  
And Ron turned his back at Hermione and stalked off to the portrait hole,threw it open and walked away out of sight.Hermione fell back into her chair with a dazed expression on her face.She stretched out her hand and moved her bishop across the chessboard and muttered "Checkmate".Ron's pieces looked up at her in awe and surprise,each one squeaking,  
"Thats the first time Master Ronald has lost a game!!"  
  
  
(Hermione's POV,sort of)  
A few hours later,Hermione was still sitting in her chair infront of Ron's chessboard,thinking of the big argument she and Ron had earlier.Her eyes wandered restlessly around the common room.She saw Harry talking with his team mates infront of the fireplace,they were laughing at one of the twins jokes,and seemed to be enjoying themselves.She looked around again,and finally,her eyes landed on the bright Christmas star on top of the tree.  
"What did he mean?" thought Hermione,still looking at the star she and Ron had made,  
" 'There are other people out there who care about you far more than Viktor Krum ever could!'",Ron's voice echoed loudly in her head,and she repeated what he said over and over again,pondering the hidden meaning.  
Then,she made up her mind.She was going to find Ron and straighten everything out.  
Hermione stood up so fast she knocked off Ron's chessboard off the table with a loud clatter.   
Everything made sense to Hermione now,and she dashed upstairs to her trunk and took out her coat then hurried back down to the portrait hole.Harry looked after her wide-eyed.And as soon as the fat lady had swung herself shut ,he said to to his team mates,"I think she finally got it."  
Fred,George,Angelina,Alicia and Katie beamed after Hermione.  
And they started to discuss the whole argument that went on a few hours earlier.  
  
  
Hermione rushed through the corridors,looking for Ron.She had to speak to him,she had to know.  
Hermione ran down the last flight of marble steps and crossed the entrance hall,to the big oak doors.She pushed them open and stepped outside into the snowy grounds of Hogwarts.A strong gust of cold wind blew by and Hermione drew her coat over her robes.  
Hermione looked around the grounds."Where could he be?" she thought."The Quidditch field?-No,thats been closed.Hagrid's?-No,Hagrid's inside helping decorate the great hall for the feast tonight." Hermione walked slowly,out onto the icy snow.Another cold blast of wind blew past her and Hermione began rubbing her arms,shivering.She decided to walk by the lake,looking around for a shock of red hair amongst the white background.For the first few minutes she saw nothing but white snow,and the smooth surface of the frozen lake.Hermione was about to give up and turn around when a speck of red and black caught her eye.  
She had found the person she was looking for at the other side of the lake,sitting on a frozen bench.  
  
  
Hermione wanted to run to him,but thought she might slip on the icy snow covering the grounds and had to endure another few minutes of walking slowly towards Ron.  
As she neared him,she could see that Ron was leaning on his knees,staring at the snow below him,his hands clutching his hair.He didnt seem to notice that Hermione was walking towards him,and only noticed when Hermione asked him quietly," Is this seat taken?"   
"No," said Ron looking up,mildly surprised,and he moved over.Hermione sat down beside him.  
A moment of awkward silence passed,then Hermione said,looking out at the Hogwarts castle and the orange yellow lights that were shining through its windows,"The castle looks very pretty from here,do you come here a lot?",Ron grinned a bit,"Yeah,I do.I usually come here when i need to think up some new Quidditch plays.This is my lucky bench you know..." said Ron.  
Then he shifted his entire body and turned to look at Hermione,and said with a serious expression on his face,"Hermione,I'm sorry i blew up on you like that.I really shoudnt have-","Its okay,Ron." cut in Hermione,"Really,its ok." Ron turned back to look at the lake,then continued slowly,shaking his head ,"No...I have to explain.I know I'm being stupid but, I couldnt bare to see you kiss Krum.I just couldnt.I mean,I spent the whole morning looking for you-then-then,I find you kissing him...," Hermione listened to him intently,"And then you said you thought he deserved that kiss -","Oh Ron." said Hermione but Ron didnt seem to hear her and continued to ramble on,frantically looking for words that would explain his reasons,  
"I -I just wanted to be the first -the first one to greet you this morning,the first one to give you your present in person -," Ron paused,"-the first one to kiss you..." Ron folded his arms and leaned back into the bench. Hermione didnt know what to say.She wasnt expecting Ron to say these things and when he did she felt something inside her squirm uncomfortably,was it guilt? or was it something else...  
Hermione moved a little closer and put her hand over Ron's arm and gazed into his face.His face was sad and defeated,the usual glint of humour and sarcasm in his eyes were long gone,and there infront of her was a different Ron Weasley,perhaps the real Ron Weasley.  
Ron turned to face Hermione,somewhat uncertainly and said,"I know its useless to say this now,but Hermione-I love you." It took a few moments for Ron's words to register into Hermione's dazed head.  
Then she realized at once that that was all she wanted to hear.And she really didnt notice another cold wind rustle past them,she didnt notice that she was blushing again,infact she didnt notice anything else but Ron."Ron,I've always wanted to hear you say that..." muttered Hermione,Ron stared at her,surprise rushing all over his face,"What?", "I said,I've always wanted to hear you say that," repeated Hermione trying to hide the smile that was growing on her face,although Ron,on the other hand,couldnt contain himself and was positively beaming at her."But what about Krum? that kiss?" asked Ron,"Viktor - well,I wont lie to you,I do like him." said Hermione,"He was interesting and kind,funny and all...But he never really understood me,like you or Harry.When i told him about my worries about Harry and you-know-who and all the danger we've been through, he didnt understand why we'd put ourselves in danger to help a friend," Ron was still looking at Hermione listening to every word she said,"And that kiss...well,I didnt really feel anything different,when he kissed me..." Hermione stopped and glanced back at the castle,then continued,  
"Ron,I'm sorry,if-if it took me such a long time to see -but,I love you too." Hermione looked nervously at Ron.  
Ron was smiling at her,his once lonely and defeated eye's alive again.  
"You do?" he asked,obviously fighting the urge to stand up and start dancing.  
Hermione nodded.  
And at that very instant Ron grabbed Hermione into such a tight hug that Hermione felt the wind squeezed out of her.  
"Er-Ron,I cant breathe," gasped Hermione,"What? Oh,yeah.Sorry." and he let go,his ears awfully red.  
"I havent given you your present yet,have I?" he said looking happier than he had since morning, pulling out a small black box from the pocket of his robes."Go on,open it." He urged,and placed it into Hermione's hand.  
Ron watched Hermione pull up the top of the black box.  
Hermione put the top of the box aside and let out a gasp of surprise as she saw what was inside.  
Ron grinned proudly.  
Inside the box was a small twinkling ball attached to a fine gold chain.Hermione held it up,and peered into the tiny ball,which was no bigger than a small marble.She saw a galaxy of stars,with planets and nebulas shining through to her."Ron,it so pretty!" she said,as she put it down."Its a gazer,Hermione.I picked it up at Hogsmeade yesterday...took me a long time to find one small enough to be made into a pendant," explained Ron."The big one's are usually bigger than chrystal ball's.Here,I'll show you what it does." said Ron,and he gently took the necklace from Hermione's hand and pulled out his wand."You see,it shows you the person whom you love or long to see the most.Even if that person is miles away," and Hermione looked on at what Ron was about to do,"you just put your wand to your temples and tap it." Ron placed his wand on his temples and after a moment,tapped the tiny gazer.The gazer gave out a bright blue glow,and Hermione moved closer to Ron to see what would happen next."It should show something soon," said Ron,and soon enough the gazer stopped glowing and Ron grinned."There.Come on,have a look,Hermione." said Ron,and Hermione looked into the gazer Ron held out for her to see.Hermione saw a girl with bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes inside the gazer.It seemed like she was on a train talking to someone,then,the image drifted away and she saw the girl again,this time she was sobbing onto someone's shoulder.The image disappeared again and when the next one drifted into view,she saw the girl walk past a crowd of people,wearing periwinkle blue dressrobes,and enter a large hall.  
"Ron! Thats me!" said Hermione tearing her eyes away from the gazer to look at Ron." 'Course it is." said Ron calmly,although he looked terribly pleased at her reaction."I told you,it shows you the person you love or long to see the most.And to me,that person's you,Hermione."  
"Ron,thank you..." said Hermione trailing off,lost in Ron's pale blue eyes.  
Ron smiled and moved a little closer to her,then bent his head down and kissed her on the lips.  
Hermione suddenly felt very warm,even though she knew she was sitting on an icy bench at the far end of the lake,in the middle of december.  
Ron's lips were soft and his kiss was slow and gentle making Hermione feel protected.  
They broke away. Ron stood up,grinning, and held out his arm to Hermione,and put on an unusually cocky voice.  
"Shall we go back to the castle my dear?",Hermione stifled a laugh.  
She got to her feet and looped her arm around Ron's and they both made their way back to the castle.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.Just the idea.  
A/N: Umm......to tell you the truth,i had a really hard time with this part.So many ideas were flooding in on me left and right,that i couldnt figure out what i wanted to do.And there were some parts that had me stumped.But I've finished it,and read it through 3 or 4 times,and i think i did a pretty good job.You might be wondering about what will happen to Krum,well,i assure you that I'll fit him into the happy ending ;)  
I dont know if i can put up the next part tomorrow,since i still havent started writing my damn essay and my conscience is really starting to haunt me,but it'll come soon.  
Thanks again to the people who've reviewed the previous parts,I love all you all!! Honestly,the reviews are what i live for.Ok,nuff said,i have to go to sleep now....Cheers! Oh and PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!   
(P.S i got the idea for the "gazer" from MIB..*Grins*) 


	7. Default Chapter Title

~~*Authors Note*~~  
Thanks sooooooo much to those people who reviewed the 6th part !!! (and all the other ones) i was worried that the 6th part didnt make any sense,and that it'd be confusing....but well - im glad you guys liked it.Anyway,heres the 7th part.  
It was really fun thinking of how to write these stories in the middle of the night,but like we all know,fun things cant really last forever *sob*...i just hope you enjoyed it.Maybe i'll hang around and write some other new fics :)  
Oh and, if there's anyone out there who wants to borrow my idea for this story and wants to try and rewrite it or something,feel free to do so! I wouldnt mind seeing a different version of my story out there...i actually think it'd be cool.Okay nuff said,I'll let you read the 7th part now :)  
p.s sorry 'bout the blue eye thingy...i just imagine Ron to have blue eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Running away from Peeves the poltergeist,who was trying to bombard you with Christmas pudding wasnt Harry's idea of fun on the night of Christmas day.Harry ran all the way down to the entrance hall into the warm torchlight,finally shaking off Peeves somewhere along the way,and just stood there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath,looking around once in awhile worriedly,in case Peeves found him again.'Where are Ron and Hermione?' Thought Harry wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his robes.'Their probably somewhere talking',Harry told himself.But then he remembered the big argument Ron and Hermione had that afternoon,and looked out one of the windows on to the grounds.'Or maybe their trying to drown each other in the lake...' thought Harry darkly,eyeing the lake from the window.'No-those two always make up one way or the other...even if it did take a few-er-dips in the lake.' he told himself uncertainly.Harry turned around and walked off to the great hall.The great hall,with its 6 giant Christmas tree's fully decorated and the red stockings that were hanging from the high teachers table on the other side,and the clear cloudless ceiling,looked quite stunning.He saw a few excited first years gape at one of the enormous trees, exclaiming in hushed voices how pretty it looked.  
Then to his surprise(and utter relief ),he spotted Ron and Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table.Harry walked up to them and observed that their wands werent out,which meant that they havent been trying to hex each other,infact Hermione was laughing at one of Ron's jokes and Ron was grinning broadly.  
"Hi," said Harry sitting down beside Ron."Oh,hi Harry." said Ron turning his head."So," began Harry tentatively,"Have you two-er-talked?" ,Hermione answered Harry in a casual voice,"Oh yes,we have.We sorted out a few- um-things outside." she said,and Harry saw her glance at Ron and blush.  
Harry immediately understood exactly what sort of THINGS they sorted out and was glad it didnt involve large bodies of cold water or any kind of horrific hex."Yeah," continued Ron,who was as red as the Christmas stocking's,"We've sorted everything out now,and we were just waiting for the feast to begin.I was going to go up to the common room to look for you but,you found us first." said Ron."Oh,I found you alright,but not after I had to run for my life,from Peeves." said Harry warily,and he proceeded to tell them about his mad dash from what Ron called the "absolutely deranged" poltergeist.Hermione and Ron listened and laughed at Harry's little adventure in the corridors,when Harry noticed that Hermione had a new necklace hanging from her neck,with a black twinkling pendant attached to the gold chain."Hermione,your necklace-its very pretty," said Harry leaning back with a grin."Oh this?," said Hermione, holding the necklace up,"Ron gave it to me." she said, going red all over,while Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron.Ron gave Harry a look,which told Harry to shut up,but unfortunately for Ron,Fred and George never got that look when they emerged right behind Harry.  
"Ron! Hermione!" shouted Fred making the students at the Ravenclaw table look up at them,"Have you two made up!?" Fred asked excitedly."Er- yes,we ha-" but Hermione was cut off when George who was grinning from ear to ear with a sly look on his face said,"And i see Ron's given you your present!," said George pointing at the necklace,"So? did this come with anything else?" Hermione looked at George with a puzzled look,but Ron slid down on his chair and shut his eyes,apparently trying to get away from his brothers by wishing himself away."Oh you know-" continued Fred,  
"Something else like..."   
"Perhaps..."  
"A kiss?" said the twins in unison.Harry let out a loud snort of laughter,and watched Hermione fidget uncontrollably in her chair,and Ron disappear behind the table.  
  
  
The Christmas feast soon began afterwards.Ron and Hermione were still red in the face but after Harry hissed at Fred and George to leave them alone,the twins finally slumped away looking rather disappointed,to sit down beside Katie,Angelina and Alicia.  
Harry,Ron and Hermione ate,drank and talked merrily throughout the entire feast,Harry finding the constant glances between his two friends very amusing,while he himself thought of how much at home he felt,and what he would give to make the night last a little longer.Angelina and Katie began singing Christmas charols,after they had finished eating, and Harry heard Alicia say to George,"-Oh they are good...they just need to have a shower running over them." Everyone stayed a little more in the hall,as each of the teachers (minus Proffesor Snape) began telling them funny stories about the Christmas's they spent when they were young."I didnt know proffesor Mcgonagall bewitched a pig to look like a reindeer on Christmas! who'dve known!" said Ron laughing after proffesor Sprout revealed that particularly interesting fact about proffesor Mcgonagall,making her cheeks flush pink.  
Proffesor Dumbledore even told them about how he couldnt find a suitable Christmas tree,one year as a young man,so he transfigured an apple tree to look like one,"But it didnt quite work right," said Dumbledore thoughtfully," Turned into a shrub of fern,permanently....it was pointless to decorate it,one christmas ball would have completely squashed it.So i just tacked it to the wall and made it shimmer a bit. " Everybody broke out into laughter,and Dumbledore just smiled back down at them.  
Then slowly,one by one,when all the plates were back to their spotless state,the students stood up and reluctantly went back up to their towers.  
  
  
Harry was walking behind Ron and Hermione with Fred and George,while Alicia,Angelina and Katie followed them shortly,giggling,no doubt about his two friends in front."Nice to see those two getting along so well," said Fred looking after his younger brother."Yeah,I just knew they had it for each other." said George,and he suddenly grinned at Harry."What about you Harry?" Harry was quite stunned,he wasnt expecting George to ask him something like that."Me? Oh-I dunno."  
"Dont worry Harry!" said Katie rushing up to them,"I'm sure you'll find someone soon," Harry wasnt really worried though.He couldnt really picture himself with anyone,like Ron or Hermione yet,and he just grinned at his teammates.They soon reached the portrait hole,and Ron muttered the password to the fat lady,who was eating a mouthfull of Christmas pudding and when she offered them some,Harry automatically jumped back,stepping on Ron's foot."Oops,sorry Ron."  
They entered the common room,none of them wanting to go to bed yet.So they gathered around the fireplace,the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner beaming over them.  
" Want to play some cards?" asked Fred holding out his pack of cards looking around,they all nodded and began to play.Ron and Hermione were sitting beside Harry,and Harry whispered quickly into Ron's ear,while Fred began to deal the cards."Great Christmas eh?" Ron grinned and mumbled back,  
"Yeah,i defintely wont forget this one."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer:Like someone on this site said (two people actually),If you've heard of it,it aint mine.  
A/N: This probably wont be the last part,im planning to write an epilogue for this...what do you think?  
Oh well,if you want me to write an epilogue or a sequel or something,just include it in your review!   
(if you dont want me to write anymore..well,that'd do too)  
And could you guys do me a favor? could you tell me which part was your favorite? I was experimenting with a few things while i was writing and i just want to know if it affected the way i wrote my story.  
Ok then,i gotta go pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! Cheers!  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

~~*Authors Note*~~  
Hello...here's the epilogue! Ok...i really dont know how to write an epilogue for my story,so i just tried to tie in all the loose ends (dunno if thats a good enough epilogue though..).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the end of Harry's school year now.They had packed all their belongings into their trunks,and scanned around the room looking for any other things they had left behind."I think i'm done" said Ron sitting down on his bed twirling his wand in his long fingers,idly.Seamus and Dean were still bustling around their trunks throwing eveything into it untidily."Your done?",asked Harry,struggling to get his broom to fit into his trunk without snapping it into two at the same time."Yeah," replied Ron lazily,tired from collecting and packing all his things which he had left lying around messily the whole year.Finally,Harry managed to fit everything into his trunk and turned it over and latched it shut.Harry looked down at his bulging trunk,satisfied and pleased with himself that he didnt have to fight a losing battle with his trunk,like what Seamus and Dean were courageously trying to do at that moment.Neville was a little better off than Harry's two other roommates (Seamus and Dean began throwing everything out again and started repacking),he had just succedeed in closing his trunk and was now looking all over for Trevor,his pet frog."Have you seen Trevor?" asked Neville looking at Ron and Harry ."Why dont you try the bath rooms,Neville." said Harry."Oh,yeah.Thanks Harry." said Neville,and he rushed to the boys bathroom calling "Trevor? Trevor? Please come out..."  
Ron shrugged and looked at Harry and muttered,"Honestly,Neville should just tie that frog to him,where ever he goes!" Harry just grinned back."HA!" came a loud triumphant voice from the corner.It was Seamus,and from the way he looked,one would have thought that he had just finished a very exhausting marathon of some sort,with his blond hair sticking out,and sweat trickling down the side of his face.  
"You done?" asked Dean,still bent over his own trunk."Definitely." said Seamus grinning down at his trunk.  
Harry and Ron exchanged amused grins.  
After a few more minutes of listening to Dean heave his trunk shut and Neville's voice echo from the open bathroom door,Ron checked his watched and said,"Harry,its almost time.We better get these down."  
Harry nodded and,with a hasty "See you," to his dormmates,hauled his trunk out to the common room,straining at the effort of not being dragged down by his heavy trunk down the stairs.After looking for a spot where they could sit down,they dragged their trunks beside the chairs and flopped down on to them."It just gets heavier and heavier every year.." muttered Ron,staring dazedly at his trunk."Where is Hermione?" asked Harry,glancing up the stairs to the girls dormitories."I think she'll be coming down soon." said Ron,also looking up the staircase.Hermione emerged soon enough from her dorm,lugging behind her a what looked like an entire cabinet.She spotted Ron and Harry from the stairs and waved at them while Ron automatically hurried over to help her with her trunk down the stairs."Thanks Ron," said Hermione smiling up at her tall boyfriend,as Ron dragged the trunk to Harry's corner.Ron just smiled back and sat down once more in his chair,in front of Harry.Everybody else around them also had their trunks out and were talking noisily about how they would spend their summer.Harry knew exactly how he would spend his summer.It for once it would be a happy one;with his godfather,Sirius Black.And it seemed that Harry's enthusiasm showed on his face as Hermione asked him teasingly," Excited are we Harry?","Hermione," said Ron exasperated," You know Harry's just dying to get away from those Dursley's! I'm surprised he's not bouncing up and down yet!"   
Harry didnt hide his laughter,as he knew it was true and that he was excited,very excited about living with   
his fathers bestfriend.He couldnt wait.  
The trio talked until it was time to head down to the hall for Dumbledores last speech.Then it was off to the Hogsmeade station.Harry noted once in awhile,while they were talking,how much in love his two friends were.Ron and Hermione still did bicker though,even after they confessed to each other last Christmas how much they loved each other,but now they were more mellowed out.Ron wouldnt flare up anymore about petty things,which Harry thought was good as Ron was known for his short temper.And Hermione wasnt so strict with them anymore,she would join in on their little games and seemed to be laughing a lot more lately.  
Harry was glad his friends were in love with each other like this.  
He never felt left out when he was with them,and they still new each other like the back of their hands.  
And now,just a few hours more,and they wouldnt being seeing each other for two whole months.But Harry would keep in touch ofcourse.And he was going to live with his godfather.Just the thought of a house and Sirius made Harry smile.  
  
*Hogsmeade station.*  
"Have you found your trunk Harry?" asked Hermione."Yeah,it got mixed up with the Ravenclaw's.Where's Ron?" said Harry,standing his trunk on its side."He's still looking for his trunk i suppose." said Hermione looking around."There he is." said Harry,spotting Ron over the heads of a group of confused first years.  
"Would you believe!?," barked Ron the minute he reached Harry's side,"They mixed up my trunk with those slimy Slytherins! I'm just glad i didnt have to meet up with Malfoy there-but this sixth year! I'd have-"  
"Ron-" said Hermione soothingly,walking towards Ron,and Harry immediately saw Ron's demeanor change in a fraction of a second.  
Ron turned to look at Hermione,and put his arm around her when suddenly,something brown and very furry came flying at Ron,and hit the side of Ron's head with a feeble THUNK!  
"Ow! what was that!" Ron swerved around.  
"Snitch!" (A/N: I just had to put my penname in there...couldnt resist *hehe*) exclaimed Hermione,picking up the mass of motionless brown fur and feather."Whats that?" asked Harry trying to supress a laugh."This is Viktor's owl.I wrote to Viktor last night and i guess,Snitch carried me back his reply." said Hermione stroking the owl,although Harry thought it didnt really make any difference because it looked quite knocked out."Krum's owl?" said Ron aloud.He was fighting an obvious frown."Yes,Ron." continued Hermione cooly,  
"I wrote to him last night about how,school was over and-"   
"Did you tell him about us?" interjected Ron protectively."Wha-,Well ofcourse i did! Oh i hope he understands..." said Hermione anxiously,prying the letter off the brown owl's leg.She neatly unfolded the letter and read it silently,passing Harry,Viktor Krum's owl.Harry examined the owl,and though it was alive it did look like it could do with some food,so he placed it in Hedwig's cage,and sternly told Hedwig to look after him.Ron was sitting on the side of his trunk,looking around impatiently for the Hogwarts Express."Well?" asked Harry slowly.Hermione smiled broadly at him,then to Ron."What does Krum say?" Asked Ron again,this time in a more contained tone of voice."Well..he seems to have understood," said Hermione beaming at Ron,while Ron looked genuinely surprised,  
"He says," and Hermione read aloud a part of Krum's letter,"As much as i liked you Herm-own,um,I mean Hermione,i want nothing more for you than to be perfectly happy.But please remember that ,my love and undying friendship will always be yours.I hope you and your friends have fun this summer.I wish you the very best. ",Harry read Krum's letter over Hermione's shoulder and pointed,  
"Wait,look theres a post script : Herm-own-ninny" began Harry,stressing Hermione's misspelt name with a fake accent,"I would be happy if you kept the music box i gave you last Christmas.Please take of it. From,Viktor."  
Ron stood up as the Hogwarts Express hurtled into the station."I'm just glad he understands." said Ron grinning,and he took Hermione's trunk in one hand and his own in the other while Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing grins and boarded the train.  
  
*Meanwhile in Bulgaria*  
Viktor Krum was staring out the window of his Dormitory down at the grounds of the Durmstrang Institute.  
The dark sky outside seemed to be carpeted with thousands of brightly shining stars,and Krum stood up and walked quietly over to his bed.He pulled out a small bluish book,a book that Hermione had given him on Christmas.He slowly opened the book,and read the title,(A book of wise Quotes) he turned the first page and read the first Quote:Loving someone means setting them free.   
Krum shrugged and stared out his open window again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Diclaimer: Idea,ME.Character,NO  
A/N:Aaaaagh,i need some sleep!!! Grammar corrections gallore,i suppose,for this part,half of my brain was sleeping,but I hope this wasnt confusing.And im sorry if it seemed like iwas dissing the slytherins,no that wasnt my intention.I just wanted to show ron being peeved off at some annoying slyth 6 year.And well,thanks sooooooooooooooo much to all the people who've read my stories,I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm still gonna hang around and write more h/r fics.Well,tell me what you think 'k ;) i only slept for five hours when i typed this down today,so please try and excuse the typo's and little mistakes.Although if it is a BIG one,you can flame me all you want (it'd be my fault for not checking it anyway).  
Ok now,bed....sleep.............pillow.........*ends up falling asleep in front of computer*  
P.S Please review!   
  



End file.
